Regrets unwanted
by CeeDee
Summary: 1x2,oneshot Duo is left alone and unfortunate events cause him to take a very dangerous step.


Just an one-shot. Something to distract me from my stuck state in FotP. And let me tell ya, it helped.

Title: Regrets  
Author: CeeDee (charlizedoe at hotmail dot com  
Archive ? (If you want it, grab it)  
Pairing: 1x2  
Rating: M, what's that with the new system? I stick with FSK16 (German)  
Warnings: Angst, romance  
Spoilers: this takes place after EW  
Feedback: yes, please, any comments welcome.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, used characters are borrowed, only. Promise to give them back. For fun purposes, only; no profit made.

Summary: Duo is left alone and unfortunate events cause him to take a dangerous step.

Notes: Thank you to all who read this in my LJ and commented, and thanks to Sakusha for catching my mistakes.

* * *

Regrets

It was beautiful.

Sitting here, on the platform in one of the two observation domes of the colony. Duo stared out into space, his head leaning back on the backrest. If he squinted his eyes just so, he could imagine he sat in a shuttle, piloting, or in his Deathscythe. He loved it here. The view was soothing and one could loose himself in it. In the dark endlessness of space.

Stars were glittering, clear to see, because of the strategically diffused lights in the dome. The crowd of other stargazers, here during the day, now were long gone. He knew he should make his way back home too, it was late, and Hilde would worry as to his whereabouts. But not yet. It was rare, nowadays, that he had the chance to get up here, to the farthest up point of the colony, to simply let his mind wander and marvel in the beauty of space.

He had been here, with Heero once. But since then, it has been always a lonely trip, bitter, and sad.

Heero.

Today an invitation had arrived in the mail, addressed to Hilde. An invitation to Heero's engagement party, his and Miss Relena Peacecraft-Darlians. The invitation said Hilde should bring her partner. Duo had grinned at her, and asked if he should loan Betsy his formal suit. She had swatted him on the head, and he had made a hasty escape, laughing out loud. But once he'd reached his room, the laugher had died in his throat. It still hurt. And the small flame of hope, barely alive, had finally died.

Three years ago Heero had vanished. Now, it seemed he was back. Fitting, that there was no invitation for him. Or maybe Heero still thought… he snorted.

It had all been a big misunderstanding. A life altering one.

Heero had left on a three week mission, partnered with Wufei, when Hilde had called for Duo; she was ill and had a falling out with her girlfriend. So, he nagged two weeks of absence out of Une, packed his duffel and went to L2.

How Heero had come to a photo of him and Hilde in bed, he still couldn't understand. But Heero held it in his clenched hand, accusing Duo of cheating.

In the heat of the argument Duo had admitted to sleeping with Hilde, and Heero had turned on his heel, and left their flat before Duo could make it clear that he had only comforted her, they had been just sleeping. No sex. Never sex. Heero knew Duo slept in just his pyjama bottoms, and the position of the sheet only let it seem as if they both had been nude beneath it. He couldn't understand how Heero had so little faith in him.

He'd let Heero go, convinced that, after Heero cooled down, and thought about it, he would come to the conclusion that there was no way Duo would ever cheat on him.

But Heero hadn't come back. The next day at work had revealed that Heero had quit his job with the Preventers and had vanished, without a trace. Without taking anything with him. And Duo was hurt, couldn't forgive Heero's lack of faith. But despite that, still had hoped Heero would return.

One year later Duo too, quit the Preventers, after being released from the hospital, again. He'd a multitude of injuries sustained in the past year of being partnered with incomptent agents. This one had simply been the last straw. It hadn't been the same anymore, without his ex-parter.

So he went back to L2, rented an apartment and worked at Hilde's scrap-yard again, like he'd done before Heero had convinced him to join the Preventers. Over time, during the course of the next year, his break up stained connection with the other three had dried out, too.

It was after the second accident, the one at the yard, that he had moved in with Hilde and Betsy. The accident that happened exactly one year after he had returned to L2. A bunch of scrap had come down, leaving one of his co-workers in mortal danger. Duo had driven in the way, pushing the man aside, but had been caught and buried under the metal. It had cost him a six week hospital stay. But he had saved the man's life.

That, too, had almost been a year ago. Eventually, he got back his smile, and his wits. It was time to move on. But there were still times he went up to the dome, and stared out into space. Like now. Dreamt of piloting. Dreamt of chances lost.

His cell beeped and he reached down and retrieved the phone, checked for the caller-id. Hilde. He smiled tiredly. She still worried if he strayed too long, especially this far away from their home. He assured her of his well being and declined the offer to come up here and get him. He was able to use public transport on his own, thank you very much.

He sighed, as he put the phone away again. It was time to go, in more than one way. He reached down, and giving one wheel a hard push turned his wheelchair and rolled down the ramp.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Hilde casually held her glass of champagne and swept the room with her eyes. So far, she had spotted Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton. They stood together near one of the less crowded parts of the room, near the wall, observing the festivities. 

A pat on her shoulder started her out of her observation, and she turned her head. Quatre Winner stood behind her, a smile on his face.

"Hilde. How are you?" He asked, and extended his hand as she turned.

"Fine, Thank you," she replied, and shook his hand.

"Where's Duo?" He asked, his eyes sweeping the room. "I had hoped to see him again."

"Well," she bit her lip, "then you should have come out to L2, he's not here."

His face fell. "He's not here?"

She shook her head. "No. He wasn't invited. And even then…" she trailed off. It was doubtful Duo would've come, even if he'd gotten an invitation.

He looked confused. "But isn't he with you?"

"No," she said, "I was invited to bring my life partner, and she's…" Hilde let her eyes trail the room, "ah, over there at the bar."

"She?" Quatre turned and followed Hilde's gaze. "But we thought…"

"Despite the well spread rumours," she interrupted him sharply, "Duo and I are good friends, like siblings, you could say. There never was and never will be anything other between us. Especially now in his condition. And my preferences never swung that way to begin with." She bit her lip at her slip, and hoped he wouldn't pick up on that. But Quatre Winner was sharp.

"His… condition?" He gripped her arm, worry on his face. "What condition?"

She looked at her shoes, cursing softly. "I can't tell. I promised."

"Hilde…" he began, but she shook her head.

"Don't. He's made his life without you all. He's as happy as he can be. Don't go poking old wounds."

Quatre looked at her, wide eyed. "What happened to him, please tell me."

She wrenched her arm out of his grip, suddenly furious for her friend. Years of bitterness, at the injustice her friend had received, surfaced. "It was a mistake to come here," she spat, "why do you want to know? Because you're all such good friends to him? Isn't it enough, that his lover left him because of false assumptions, or that he was shunned by you all? That he was partnered with the worst agents the Preventers had to offer, who, more than once almost got him killed, forcing him to quit? Or that he's been all by himself all the time? Alone, except for myself? Because you're such fuckin' good friends? Because you care so much about him?"

"But…" he tried to interrupt her, but she couldn't stop herself. In her tirade she had missed that his wide eyes had flickered over her shoulder to look at someone standing behind her.

"Do you know that he saved somone a year ago, putting his own life on the line and now he's chained to a wheelchair because of it? Did you know?" She hissed and shook her head. "No. Of course not. Because you all left him. Go to hell, all of you." She turned to walk away from him, and ran straight into a broad chest.

Strong hands closed around her upper arms and stopped her. "What did you say?" a hoarse voice asked.

She looked up and stared at Heero Yuy. Crap. How much had he heard? "Nothing that's of any concern to you, Mr. Yuy." She narrowed her eyes. "And congratulations on your engagement. I hope you get everything you deserve. Will you please let me go, I want to get my girlfriend and leave this… party."

He opened his mouth, but Quatre was faster, a hand on her shoulder. "Hilde, please…."

Sadly, she shook her head. "I've said too much already. He doesn't need you pity. He never wanted you to know." She fumbled with her purse. "Oh, and Mr. Yuy, here's a present for your engagement. It's from Duo. He said he wanted you to have it and he sends his best wishes."

She placed a small wrapped box in his palm and he stared at it, wordless. He hesitated, before his finger slowly loosened the wrapping and revealed a small jewelary box. Opening the lid, he took out a dainty silver chain, with a well known worn cross hanging on it. Duo's cross. He stared at it.

"Oh my god," Hilde gasped, and put a hand over her mouth, "he's done it."

The shattering of a glass on the floor ripped the two men out of their stunned state, and two heads whirled around at the sound. Betsy stood there, staring at the cross, still dangling from Heero's fingers, mouth open and head shaking in silent denial, and then rushed into Hilde's arms.

They hadn't noticed that Trowa and Wufei had come across the room, that even Relena had left her guests to investigate the gathering around her fiancée.

"What is it?" Wufei questioned, as they came to a stop beside the group. His eyes fell on the chain and its pendant, dangling in Heero's fingers. And he, too, recognized the item. "Isn't that Duo's?" He asked, looking at Heero. And frowned as he saw the pained expression in Heero's face.

"What has Duo done," Quatre asked softly, rubbing at his chest, "Hilde, tell us, please."

She swallowed and nodded, wiping her eyes, before she said in a shaky voice, "It doesen't matter anymore. I'll tell you, and then I'll damn you all three times to hell."  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Everything was prepared. He'd packed his meager possessions, and put them in a storerage unit at the space port, the rent was paid for a year. He left a recording for Hilde and Betsy, explaining his reasons and wishes if anything went wrong. 

The scientist had approached him in the hospital, a year ago, shortly after the accident. Explained the experimental procedure, the chances... and the risks. But the risks predominated, and since he had no funds left after his stay in the hospital, the payment of one of his a kidneys seemed high. The risk of losing his life even higher. Hilde was against it, and didn't really need to work hard to convince him that this was a bad idea. He knew this on his own.

Not anymore. He'd secretly made the first appointment the day the invitation had arrived. It was all or nothing. Be whole again or die. Okay, whole minus a kidney.

And now it was time. Hilde and Betsy were off to Heero's engagement, and would be away for at least a few days. Even if they got wind of what his present to Heero was – his last worthy possession - he would be gone before they had a chance to stop him.

He rolled into the lab in his wheelchair, and the scientist greeted him eagerly. Duo took in the machines, and the tube in which he would spent the next five months. He would be suspended in a special solution, and either emerge with his damaged nerves and spine repaired, or a corpse. The technique had been developed from artificial wombs, the scientist had explained. He'd had some fantastic results with damaged pets, but some discouraging as well.

Duo lay on the operating table on his stomach while the scientist opened his back and operated and inserted cells and whatever to the damaged section of his spine. They put sensors and diodes under his skin in several areas, whilst technicians hurried around behind the glass walls and got on with their business while he lay here in the sterile area, observing them. No sedatives were necessary yet, he couldn't feel the lower section of his body anyway.

The hardest part for him, the scientist had explained, would be the inhaling of fluid. Similar to the ones deep divers used, he'd have to continue to breathe, and not let himself be overwhelmed by the impression of drowning. The same fluids his body would float in, and nourish his body, suspended in the tube. He would be observed by computers for the next five months, sleeping, whilst the cells would do their work, and build new nerves in exchange for the ones damaged. Similar to the development of new life.

He felt oddly detached as he was being prodded and probed. He flexed his fingers, saw them move, but he wasnt really aware. Ah, they were done with the lower part of his body, and now the sensors and diodes would be stuck in the upper part. He was grateful for the diodes. They would deliver delicate, electrical shocks to his muscles and hold them functional whilst floating and motionless.

He just hoped there wouldn't be too many nightmares over his long sleep.

He was rolled over and closed his eyes – he had no desire to see what they did. Only the results were decisive.

He must have been drifting, because the scientist's voice roused him out of his lethargy. Opening his eyes Duo saw the scientist standing beside him, a mask in his hand. It was time. Duo turned his head to the screen where the readings of his body functions were displayed, and wondered briefly how he could be this calm.

The scientist nodded and gripped his hand, and Duo smiled and nodded in return. No further words were necessary. The mask was lowered over his face, and fluids ran out, and he steeled his resolve and took a deep breath as instructed. He wrought down the momentarily panic that threatened to overwhelm him and exhaled through his nose, and took another deep breath. It wasn't too bad, he told himself. If deep divers could do this, then so could he. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to calm but the urge to cough out the fluids was maddening.

At once the feeling of drowning was gone. He could breath the fluids and he opened his eyes in wonder. The face of the scientist was beaming, and Duo blinked away the tears, which had unwittingly come to his eyes. And then he became tired, and his eyes fell closed and he slept.

_Duo woke and yawned, and stetched between the sheets without opening his eyes. A tickling sensation fluttered over his ribs and he smiled. He peered out between his eyelashes, and locating the one doing the deed he shot up, grabbing his spouse and pinned him underneth his body, grinning. A kiss was shared and he knew he never before felt this happy. _

Hands roamed over his body and he nibbled at Heero's neck, marvelling in the feel of skin on skin and they laughed and kissed and murmured nonsensical things to each other while slowly making love. Sated, exhausted, they cuddled against each other, entwined they went back to sleep.

_It was cold, as he woke in the dark. He was curled in a tight ball and he suppressed the shiver which would cause the papers he was covered with for warmth, to rustle. Silence was essential, especially since he still did not know what it was that had woken him up. Draggingly footsteps came nearer, and he heard the cling from a bottle and a thud and a rustle as the person slumped down to the ground near him. _

He held still, hardly daring to breath. The person muttered under his breath, made a few gulping sounds, and was soon snoring. Duo dared to peek out between the folds of the papers, and observed the alley. It was just old Ben, one of the many poor souls, like himself, finally finding a place to settle for the night. He sighed and shifted slightly on the hard concrete, curling his arms around the battered brown teddy he had found in a dumpster, and went back to sleep.

_He was running, his breath harsh in his ears, and he did not know what he was running from, but he knew he couldn't stop. A few feet in front of him a person was running, too, and a name came to his mind. Solo. He had to catch him, he knew. A sense of urgency was driving him forward, but as hard and fast as he ran; the other one was still a few feet in front of him. In a desperate attempt he gathered all his strength and burst forward, but suddenly there was nothing beneth his feet and he fell in a dark void._

_He came up, gasping for air, and swam to the rim of the pool. The others were laughing, as was Heero, who had pushed him into the pool. The sun was shining, and the weather was cool, a welcome change from the summers heat. Quatre and Trowa stood on the other side, Trowa smirking and Quatre was doubled over, he was laughing so hard. Duo pretended to declare defeat as he leisurely hung on the rim where Heero stood, but suddenly came up and gripped Heero's ankle and gave it a sharp tug. _

_He laughed out loud at Heero's face of surprise as he lost his balance and inelegantly toppled into the water with a loud splash._

The lab was eerily silent, except for the quiet beeping of the machines monitoring the life floating in the tube. One of the lab scientists stopped to check on the monitors, wrote down a few things on his chart, and looked up to the lone body floating in front of him. He wondered if the man dreamt, and silently hoped that he did. He wished the man well, and quietly went on with his work.

* * *

It had been a matter of trust.

Heero knew that. And it was hard to trust someone with your feelings, especially if you didn't trust them yourself. But he had finally trusted Duo with his feelings, and Duo had betrayed that trust. Or so he'd thought. Since then he'd never trusted someone with that again. Not even Relena. Relena, who'd convinced him to marry her. Relena, who had coaxed him back, welcomed him with open arms, sympathetic, unconditional, selfless. Or so he'd thought.

Until the evening of their engagement. Until Hilde came and pulled the wool from his eyes. How could he have been so blind? But he had trusted the photo and never once questioned its origin. A surveillance photo. A base was a base, a tree was a tree, wasn't it? It never crossed his mind, that two people in bed didn't necesarrily mean sex. No, that's not true. But he'd been too young, too unsure of human interactions, too vulnerable. And at the first sign of possible betrayal, he'd turn and run.

Too hurt, too confused by the thought of Duo and Hilde together. At the sight of the print, the print of Duo, leaning over Hilde, in the motion of kissing her. And on Duo's admission of sleeping with her, he had blocked everything else out; the pain had been so overwhelming, he'd thought he would die. And, in a way, he had.

He had locked himself away, and hid. Only as someone from Relena's staff, by chance, had stumbled over him in the coffee shop where he was working, had he come out of hiding again. The staff member had recognized him, had, unbeknownst to him, called her boss, and by his next shift, there was Relena, understanding, friendly, and reaching out to him. And had swallowed him whole.

Damn, he had been so insecure, and that had been their downfall. Insecure of Duo. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. And in that, he had let Duo down. Revoked his trust. He saw it clearly now. After years of working in different places, with different people. Observing their interaction and listening into their conversations. After he had all the facts. Hilde's story. The pieces of the puzzle finally had fallen into place.

Quatre had been crushed, too. His failure of not learning all the facts, the failure of being the friend he thought he was. He'd admitted interpreting Duo's silence about the break up as an admission of guilt. Blameing him for driving Heero away from them all. And seeing Trowa's and Wufei's faces was enough to know they'd thought in similar ways. And Duo never had volunteered details.

God, what had he done to Duo? To them both. He'd been so stupid. Nothing of all this would have happened if he'd been more mature, had learned the lessons Duo had tried to teach him. He cursed Odin, cursed J.

And he only knew one person who'd could possibly be the cause of all this, would have an overt interest in his life. The one who'd use the fallout to their own favour. The person who stood by at Hilde's description of Duo's life during these last years. Stood by and gasped at the right places, and took it all in with a perfectly sympathetic, diplomatic face.

It had taken a week to search through Relena's files, but he'd found the many surveillance reports of his and Duo's time together. And it'd thrown him back in time, painfully ripped open the wounds of his own making. Brought him aware again of what he'd carelessly thrown away.

And he'd found the disk with the rest of the photos from which he'd only seen one print. Out of the context it looked compromising, yes, but all together? He looked at the photos and could only acknowledge the truth of Hilde's story. There was Duo, caring for and comforting a friend clearly gripped in fever dreams.

It didn't matter if Relena protested his accusation of her being the one acting for selfish reasons, breaking them apart. That she denied being the one that played that picture into his hands, promising to investigate who had.

He broke the engagement.

And now he was here on L2, searching for the scientist, searching for this lab, searching for Duo. He knew he had to make his regrets known to Duo, beg for his forgiveness. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Hilde had told them the deal and explained to them the procedure Duo would undergo. Had called with confirmation that Duo was indeed gone.

He still loved him.

And it still hurt. But now it hurt for different reasons.

A beep from his laptop alerted him that it had finished its search and he read the results. Slightly changing the parameters, he started over again, as the last search had not come up with the wished marks.

He fingered the cross around his neck. He had to find Duo.

* * *

The search had turned up Duo's things at the space port, but nothing more. He'd covered his tracks too well.

It was time to approach the search from an other angle. Wufei and Trowa had investigated at the hospital, questioned the staff, and found a trail of the scientist. But only a description of him, nothing more. They broke into hospital records and lifted the dates of patients with similar injuries. And landed a hit.

One of them still had the card with a contact address. It didn't take long after that until finally they stood at the lab. Five weeks had gone by.

And now Heero stood in front of the tube, eyes never leaving the motionless body, afloat in fluid, like in the vacuum of space, chestnut hair suspended in long big waves floating around it. The body in the tank was flawless, alabaster skin reflecting the lights of the machines observing its functions. The face once heart shaped and boyish, now matured in the lines of adulthood, never before looked this beautiful to him. Skin, tight over well muscled flesh, lips, full and rosy, slightly opened, and lids with long lashes covered the beautiful, big eyes, once so full of expression. Now closed in artificial sleep. For four more months.

He only heard halfway the enthiuastic brabble of the scientist standing at their side, too captured by the sight in front of him.

Quatre stood and studied the screens, shoulders hunched. It never should have come to this. They shouldn't have let Duo drift out of their lives. Damn. He'd never even known of Duo's accident which had left him unable to walk. His eyes glid over the tube with their… friend in it. He opened his senses and gasped at the onslought of emotions, coming not from Duo, but Heero. Regret, love, dispair, hope… struggling to bring his shields back up, he walked over to the scientist and gripped his arm, tugged him aside.

There was no question that he would provide anything that Duo needed. Money was no object. No one would take anything more from Duo. He would keep his kidneys.

The scientist explained the procedere in detail. Nothing could be done until the time was right and the machines signaled the end of the process. The nerves, if successful, would regrow to replace the disrupted connection and would lead impulses which the sensors would detect. Then the body would be retrieved and reanimated from the sleep. Here lay the biggest risk. Former experiments proved to fail in this part.

But Duo was strong, the monitoring so far showed no signs of any failure, while the deceased animals at this stage had shown disruptions in nourishment or brain damage. He was confident.

* * *

It was time.

Heero paced the lab, impatient, nervous, and afraid.

He'd spent most of his free time here, staring at Duo, beating himself up mentally. His once legendary control was gone, worn down in the face of what ifs and should have, and the ever present guilt.

Quatre had provided a team of trauma experts, and Sally had come, too. They had studied data of past experiments, the monitoring, discussed the waking process, and came up with the best possible equipment and knowledge.

They had done everything possible for Duo to come out of this alive.

He was startled by the sudden activity in the lab, hurrying people, the barking of voices, and swoosh of fluids being disposed of.

He saw them lifting Duo onto a lab table and applying new devices and disconnecting old ones. Duo convulsed and cramped, and they shouted, and Heero sank down against the wall to the floor, hands clenched in fists, tears streaming down his face, eyes wide and unable to look away.

The machines beeped and screached in his ears and he said to himself as long as there was noise it would be okay. But they took so long. So terribly long. And Duo convulsed again and again, and then it was quiet.

He heard hushed voices, but he couldn't understand them over the rush of the blood in his ears. He watched, anxious, as they lifted a white sheet over Duo's body, and he held his breath, and released it with a sob as they stopped short of his head. He was alive.

Duo was alive.

Sally crouched in front of him and he hadn't even noticed her coming near him. He lifted his eyes and she smiled, and nodded, reassuring him that the experiment had gone well. Duo would live. He'd been coherent. Had complained of his legs hurting.

Heero let out a laugh sounding more than a sob and he grabbed her and buried his head in her shoulder and wept and laughed at the same time, and she patted his back, and it was okay. Something in him had broken down in the past months, and he felt free of burdens he'd never known were there.

But then the fear hit.

How would Duo react? To him, to the others? What if… But he painfuly came aware of the fact that it didn't matter. Only Duo being well again mattered. And everything else was Duo's decision. Wronged, only he alone was able to forgive and Heero would accept his decision.

Whatever it was.

* * *

I don't want your regrets.

The words still echoed in Heero's ears.

Duo had recovered well, and while he was warm and cheery with Hilde and Betsy during the time he relearned to use his legs, he was reserved to everyone else when they'd visited. It hurt. He'd thanked Quatre for covering the funds which enabled him to keep his kidney, but insisted on paying him back. With interest. Quatre had swallowed and nodded.

He'd furrowed his brows when he heard of the cancelled engagement, but that had been his only reaction. He'd accepted Heero's apologies, and listened to the attempts to explain, but no emotion had shown on his face or in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. But no hurt, no pain, no accusation, or remorse, anger or even hate was in them. They'd seemed like the eyes of a beautiful doll.

And any conversations were short and to the point, or friendly and superficial. He spoke to them like to any other stranger. Sometimes it seemed Duo was more involved when he spoke to the scientist. Discussing the experiment, the progress Duo made.

And one day, when Heero came to the lab, Duo was gone.

He'd stood in the door of the room and felt empty. As empty as the room was. He knew then, he'd blown any chance he might have had to reclaim Duo, if only as a friend. Everything what was left were his regrets.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Heero closed the lid to his laptop with a sigh and got up as the doorbell rang. He'd just been in the motion of finishing his last entry.

After Duo had left, he was lost. He'd left L2 and went back to earth, but didn't hide this time. He made sure all of his friends had his address and number and emailed them regularly. Even Hilde, who slowly had begun to forgive him. Sometimes, she even answered.

Eight months had gone past since Duo had vanished. Shortly after, Heero had settled down and started to work for a computer company. He'd begun to keep an online-journal as well, had forwarded the link to Duo's last known email account. The mail hadn't bounced back, so he hoped it had arrived, although he got no confirmation back. Duo was clever and would know how to avoid that, if he wanted to.

He made entries reguarly, and sometimes wondered at himself how open and unconcerned he wrote down his thoughts and experiences. But if Duo read them, it was well worth it. He'd know that Heero had changed and was waiting for a sign. Wishing for friendship, at the very least.

Opening the door he stared.

Duo stood there, looking healthy, tanned, beautiful, and radiating confidence. Reaching out he touched Heero's chin to close his mouth, and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Duo. I've been reading this online journal for some time now. The journal of a man I'd like to get to know better."  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Duo woke and yawned, and stretched between the sheets without opening his eyes. A tickling sensation fluttered over his ribs and he smiled. He peered out between his eyelashes, located the one doing the deed and shot up, grabbing is lover and pinned him underneth his body, grinning. A kiss was shared and he knew he never before felt this happy. 

Hands roamed over his body and he nibbled at Heero's neck, marvelling in the feel of skin on skin and they laughed and kissed and murmured nonsensical things to each other. He took one of Heero's nipples between his teeth and tugged softly.

_censored as for FF dot net demands +_

He glanced up, looking at Heero, suspended above him on one trembling arm, face serious, his other hand pushing sweaty strands of hair out of Duo's face. "Stay with me?"

Dou smiled. It was a ritual Heero repeated in the last year, as often as the mood hit him. "As long as you stay with me" was his answer.

Heero nodded and kissed him deeply. That was all Duo wanted from him. Nothing else; regrets unwanted.

Fini


End file.
